roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Level 7 Expansion
'Level 7 Tower Expansion' Adds a new upgrade to all towers. This can be unlocked by reaching 100 victories, and then buying it for 2,000 credits. 'Tower Level 7 Upgrades' Scout: Spy Officer (6,750$) The scout now holds double Revolvers, which does 25+ Damage, Scout now wears golden necklace, and golden fedora, also wears red torso, legs, and Military arm bands, increases Fire Rate, Range sightly increased. Sniper: No Scoper (13,337$) The sniper does 100+ Damage, Sniper now holds dual snipers, Holds a red mountain dew, Torso and legs black, Cap now is black, cap also has a little text which says: OBEY. The cap is also forwards, and the range is the whole map. Fragger: Nuclear Grenades (7,888$) Fragger now detects Hidden. Damage is now 35+, Range is also increased, Fragger now wears a robber hat, blast radius is much bigger. Shotgunner: From Hell (10,999$) Shotgunner now does 50+ damage per shot. Range is increased greatly. The Shotgunner now wears camo military clothes, Shotgunner is now immune to Void's Stomp, and Skeletonia. Gloves are given to the shotgunner. Cryo-Gunner: Grimfrost (6,844$) The Cryo-gunner holds a futuristic ice gun which freezes enemies for 20 Seconds (bosses for 5 seconds) But, Guardian and Void still immune to Ice, Cryo does 30 Damage, Cryo now wears an alien mask. Farm: The Next Dimension (15,555$) Farm now generates 5000+ Money, Farm now looks like Ailen Tree, Farm leafs color now purple. The farm has a secured bomb which will nuke the farm when the player activates its ability. All zombies will be dealt radiation damage-over-time and any zombies caught in the blast (1/2 of a short map) will suffer an 1000 damage. This ability can be used again when the Farm recovers from the explosion. This costs 10,000$, and does not give money to damaged zombies, unlike other splash damaging towers. The Farm will NOT generate money when the nuke goes off. The Farm will also be useless for 2 waves, making it inefficient for Void unless the ability is repetitively used via selling, upgrading the Farm, and then nuking the Farm again. Soldier: Merciless (10,000$) The soldier now has signature pistols, which can be activated by an ability which costs 10,000$. Each pistol deals 500 damage per shot, and explodes upon contact with zombies, dealing 100 damage to zombies in the blast. This has a cooldown of 60 seconds. DPS is increased to 20. Now shoots 7 times per 2 seconds. Therefore, the Soldier's Burst AR is enhanced to 300 damage per second, and it also has the fire rate of a Commando. Tuber: World Domination (15,000$) The Tuber now wields a rocket launcher with extra rockets mounted onto it, giving the Tuber the ability to shoot successfully 7 times in a row. The player can choose to either fire a single rocket (2 seconds to reload) or to fire multiple rockets in rapid succession (5 seconds) Mortar: Adamantium Shells (15,000$) The Mortar now has a huge Mortar, and fires new, shiny shells that deal huge splash damage. Mortar shells deal 500 damage each, and the splash damage does 100 damage. Jeep: Robotic Machine (24,444$) Jeep now has hands which the left hand holds a bomb which deals 45+ Damage, the right hand holds and laser beam which does 10 damage every seconds (same as phaser) every tick like this: (10,10,20,20,30,30), Jeeps color is now blue. Barrack: Brute (12,345$) Barrack now spawns 4 Soldiers, the Soldiers now has double uzi's which does same damage as the Level 4 Mercenary, Same fire rate as the Commando, Barrack now wears nuclear armor, Soldiers health is now 20. Aviator: UFO (56,550$) Aviator now does 100+ Damage, the ,,Shooting range,, is now bigger(?). Aviator now looks like an ufo, Aviator now throws Ailen Bomb deals 50+ Damage, It has kind of poison circle thing(?) familiar to Flame, which sticks on Enemys it deals 20+ Damage. Flamethrower: Suns Futuristic Fire (88,888$) Flamethrower now does 150+ Damage every 5 Seconds, Flamethrower now wears Sun Astronaut Armor, Fire is now green-ish and purple-ish, Fire is now bigger. Mercenary: Chaotic Shooter (7,230$) The Mercenary wears Military clothes (same as shotgunner) Mercenary fire rate is same as Level 4 Commando now, Mercenary now does 10+ Damage every second. Commando: Martian Masher (22,000$) Commando is now purple, the meshes(?) are still the same. Bullets are now explosive. Each bullet does 15 damage and splash does 5. Fire rate is quadrupled; now shoots about 15 times a second. (900 damage per minute) Commander: Soviet Factory (13,500$) Commander now holds an Soviet Flag, Commander torso and legs are now red, Holds an Golden Luger which does 20 Damage, Now supports towers: (50+ Fire Rate (or spawning rate for towers that spawn on road) When luger fired it will be 100+ and Range also 50+. DJ: Party Invasion (23,445$) DJ now has a new ability that spawns soldiers with glowing sticks. They spawn in a group of 5, and each has 100 health. They are each called "Party Dude". Ability costs $2000. Cooldown is 30 seconds. Railgun: E-678 (189,325$) The Railgun is now Future Railgun (search on google images, no not tank-ish) Railgun does now does 2,500 Damage!! (it makes the loudest sound ever) Railgun range is all of the map. (Please edit for fixing grammar or putting more text here, like seriously i dont know what to put here) Phaser: Voids Dark Secret (24,500$) The Phaser now does 29 Damage every tick, it increases every tick, The Phaser laser beam is now black, Phaser now wears Black Sci-Fi Armor, Range And Fire rate Increased, Cooldown decreased. Zed: Gigantic Machine (aka Alien Attack) (178,550$) Zed now has 22,000 Health, Zed now looks like Gigantic Machine(?????), Zed's Minigun buffed (does 100 Damage per shot). Elf: Childhood War (11,500) Elf now does 28 Damage (or 32 sometimes), Elf now holds Dual Elf Launchers, Elf launcher now diamond and smooth, Elf wears new clothes and armor, Fire rate increased. Hallowboomer: Jack Exterminator ($14,000) Adds an extra cannon to the Hallowboomer's hat. Slightly increases range and fire rate. DPS increased to 45. The glasses now have a burning texture, the Jack's head on his head, and the extra cannon has an extremely slow fire rate but deals 100 damage. (takes about 11.5 seconds)